


Kinktober Day 27 - Competitions Between Subs

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Jisung is such a soft lil bub, Multi, Paddling, Smut, Spanking, Sub Competitions, Vibrators, dom!reader, i love these subby boys, soft sub!Jisung, tough sub!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Sometimes you’re more rough with Changbin.” Jisung pouted.“That’s because I feel like Changbin can take it and I don’t wanna push you too hard.”“I can take it!” Jisung whined pulling away to look you in the eyes, “What makes you think I can’t take it?”“Do you want me to push you harder?” he nodded quickly, “So you think you can take as much as Changbin?” he nodded again.Changbin scoffed, “Yeah right.” he said sarcastically.You pinched his arm, “Behave.” you warned.“I’m just being realistic, I really don’t think he can handle it!” Changbin defended himself.“Try me.” Jisung challenged.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502822
Kudos: 66





	Kinktober Day 27 - Competitions Between Subs

As you opened the door to the apartment you shared with your boyfriends, the sound of bickering greeted you, the sounds stopping as soon as you closed the door. You sighed as you kicked off your shoes, you set your bag down and searched through the apartment before finally finding Changbin and Jisung sitting on the couch, “What were the two of you doing?” you asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Changbin responded, you could tell by his voice that he was grumpy.  
  
“Don’t lie, I heard you arguing, what was it about?”  
  
“‘S not important.” Changbin said.  
  
“Who’s the better sub?” Jisung asked suddenly.  
  
“What?” you asked.  
  
“Which one of us is the better sub?” Jisung asked again.  
  
“Neither of you are better than the other, what brought this up?”  
  
“Well, we were talking about the last scene we did and how you sometimes treat us differently and we were wondering if you preferred to dom one of us over the other.” Changbin said softly.  
  
You sighed and sat down on the couch between them, you wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them into your sides, “Do I really treat you differently?”  
  
“Sometimes you’re more rough with Changbin.” Jisung pouted.  
  
“That’s because I feel like Changbin can take it and I don’t wanna push you too hard.”  
  
“I can take it!” Jisung whined pulling away to look you in the eyes, “What makes you think I can’t take it?”  
  
“Do you want me to push you harder?” he nodded quickly, “So you think you can take as much as Changbin?” he nodded again.  
  
Changbin scoffed, “Yeah right.” he said sarcastically.  
  
You pinched his arm, “Behave.” you warned.  
  
“I’m just being realistic, I really don’t think he can handle it!” Changbin defended himself.  
  
“Try me.” Jisung challenged.  
  
“You’re really up for the challenge?” you asked, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair, an idea already coming to mind.  
  
“Yes, please, I’m ready I swear.”  
  
You turned to Changbin, “Wanna have a little competition?” you asked.  
  
“Absolutely.” Changbin responded perking up at the idea.  
  
“Alright then, bedroom.” you nodded in the direction of the room and the two boys scrambled up both trying to be the first one there. You got up slowly after them and by the time you walked into the bedroom, they were both already kneeling patiently on the bed. “Okay, Sungie, what are the things I do to Changbin that you want me to do to you?”  
  
Jisung thought for a second, "Well you spank him more..." he trailed off and you nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Uhm.. you do more.. like.... endurance things with him."  
  
"What do you mean by 'endurance things'?" you asked.  
  
"Yknow... like... you push him more regularly to see how far he can go."  
  
"So you want me to see how far you can go?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Okay, I can do that." you walked over to the closet and pulled out a box of toys, you carried it over to the bed and set it down on the floor. "Now we have to establish some rules." you said, both boys nodded quickly, "First, safewords-"  
  
"Red." both boys said at the same time.  
  
"Good, that will stop the entire competition immediately." the boys nodded, "If you don't want to stop the entire competition but you just want to stop one game say 'Yellow' okay?"  
  
"Yellow." both boys repeated.  
  
"Good boys." you paused and turned to Jisung, "Do not hold back from saying either word because you feel like you'll win if Changbin says them. I will not, under any circumstances, let you push yourself too hard during this competition, got it?"  
  
"Yes noona."  
  
"Say it back to me, I need to know you understand."  
  
"I will not push myself too hard just to prove that I'm a billion times better than Changbin." he stuck his tongue out at Changbin who scowled in response.  
  
"Jisung..." you said with a warning tone.  
  
"I swear I won't push myself too hard." Jisung said looking into your eyes so you knew he was being sincere.  
  
"Good boy." you crouched down and dug through the box pulling out some items and setting them to the side. Once you were satisfied you stood back up, "Okay boys, the first competition involves these." you held up two large stainless steel butt plugs. You saw Jisung's eyes go wide as they were definitely bigger than anything you've had him take before, "Sungie this isn't the actual competition yet, if you can't take it just tell me, okay?" you added.  
  
"No, no, I can take it." he said more like he was trying to convince himself.  
  
"Okay, should we start with you then?" you asked him, he nodded quickly, "Okay then, pup, strip." you commanded. "You too, Binnie." you added spurring both boys into action, quickly removing all of their clothes and tossing them onto the floor. You had them both get on their hands and knees on the bed facing away from you as you picked up a bottle of lube. You slicked up your fingers and reached up with your clean hand to palm Jisung's ass, pulling apart his cheeks gently before rubbing your finger over his hole. He whimpered as you pressed your finger into him slowly, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion before you began to move. You prepped him slowly, making sure he was more than ready before adding another finger. You curled your fingers making him moan as you made contact with his prostate. You prepped him thoroughly, ensuring that he was ready for the plug before pulling your fingers out of him and slicking the plug up. He whined as you pressed it into him, you moved it slowly before letting it settle into place. Once he was done you did the same to Changbin, taking slightly less time with him as he had taken this plug before.  
  
Once Changbin’s plug was in place you stepped back, you grabbed a towel and wiped the lube off of your hands before picking up a sturdy leather paddle. “Alright, boys,” you started as you walked back over to them, “Time to see which one of you can take the most hits.” you patted each of their asses gently with the paddle. “I’m gonna spank each of you one at a time until one of you can’t take another hit, okay?” they both nodded, “Okay, Changbin first.” you decided. You brought your arm back and swung the paddle forward, landing a solid hit across Changbin’s ass making him jolt forward and let out a soft whine. You nodded before turning to Jisung and delivering the same hit to him, he jolted forward as well letting out a small yelp.  
  
You went back and forth between them, after a few hits you could tell that Jisung was already struggling, he was shifting around between hits and breathing heavily. For a second you were worried that he was pushing himself too hard until you saw that he was hard as a rock, precum dribbling onto the sheets beneath him, “How are you feeling, Sungie?” you asked, reaching out to run a soothing hand over his ass.  
  
“O-Okay.” he said, pushing back against your hand, you grabbed the end of the plug and wiggled it around a bit, making him moan. You smiled at his reaction before pulling your hand away and doing the same to Changbin, letting both boys enjoy the stimulation before going back to spanking them. Jisung’s arms gave out after the next hit, leaving his face pressed into the mattress and his ass up in the air. You kept an eye on him giving each boy one more hit before he finally cried out, “I can’t it’s -ah- it’s too much.” Immediately you set the paddle down and ran your hands over his ass, soothing the bright red skin.  
  
“Ha, I win.” Changbin said triumphantly, Jisung shot him a glare but stayed silent save for letting out an occasional gasp as you touched him.  
  
“Think you can handle another competition, Sungie?” you asked softly.  
  
Jisung took a deep breath before using his arms to push himself back up, “Yeah I think so.”  
  
“Okay, we’ll just do one more,” you said, rubbing his ass one more time before pulling away, “Okay, on your backs.” you instructed. Both boys turned over quickly and you could tell that Jisung was far more worked up than Changbin, “Before we start I think it’s only fair that I get you more worked up, Binnie.” you said. You moved directly in front of him and wrapped your hand around his dick, stroking him a couple of times before reaching down with your free hand and grabbing the end of his plug. You fucked him with it as you stroked him and soon enough he was squirming in your grip trying to hold himself back from bucking up into your hand. Once you were satisfied you let him go, stepping back to admire how fucked out they both were. Jisung whined softly desperate for some attention, “Relax, Sungie, you’ll both get attention soon enough.” he pouted at you but calmed down. You stepped back and grabbed two small vibrators holding one in each hand, you held them up so they could see the toys, “First one to cum loses.” you instructed before turning on both vibrators. You brought the toys down and pressed them to each boys dick, Changbin moaned loudly and Jisung jolted and whined. You dragged the toys up and down their shafts before pressing them to the sensitive spots beneath their tips. Changbin bucked his hips up into the vibrator while Jisung squirmed around like he was trying to escape the sensation.  
  
“P-please, wait, I’m -ah- I’m too close.” Jisung whined out.  
  
“Hold it back, baby, that’s part of the game.” you said softly, Jisung whined in response, tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He was successful for a few seconds but with the intense sensations continuing, he didn’t last long. He cried out as he came, tears spilling down his cheeks, you kept the vibrator on while he rode out his orgasm before turning it off.  
  
“C-Can I?” Changbin asked.  
  
“Yes, baby.” you confirmed, Changbin came quickly, hips bucking up wildly as he gripped the sheets tightly. Once he was done you turned off the vibrator, setting the two toys aside before helping them remove the butt plugs, setting those aside to be cleaned later and grabbing a towel to clean them both up. Tears were still running down Jisung's cheeks so you sat down next to him and pulled him into your arms, “You did well, Sungie.” you cooed, rubbing his back gently.  
  
Changbin scooted up next to you, wrapping his arms around you and Jisung, “I’m impressed, Sung.” he said, attempting to help you comfort Jisung.  
  
“I wanted to win.” Jisung whined, burying his face into your neck.  
  
“I know, pup, but you still did really well.” you reached up to run your fingers through his hair soothingly, “You don’t have to take a lot of rough treatment to be a good sub, you’re still my perfect little pup.”  
  
He pulled back to look up at you, “Really?”  
  
You smiled, “Of course.” you reached up and booped his nose gently making him scrunch his face up.  
  
“Good cause I don’t wanna have to do that all the time.” he said with a laugh before pausing, “Although, sometimes it might be fun.”  
  
“Well then we can absolutely do it again sometime.” you said with a smile.  
  
“This is cute but can we lay down or something?” Changbin whined.  
  
“Yeah, my ass hurts and I wanna watch a movie.” Jisung added.  
  
You laughed, “Couch cuddles?” you offered.  
  
Both boys nodded quickly, “Carry me?” Jisung asked. You nodded before standing up and scooping him into your arms, Changbin stood up too and followed you as you carried Jisung to the couch. You laid him down before sitting down yourself, he wiggled around to rest his head in your lap as Changbin flopped down on your other side, cuddling into your side. You grabbed the remote and passed it to Jisung allowing him to select what you watched as you ran your fingers through his hair. You wrapped your other arm around Changbin, holding him close as you relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> ............hi
> 
> I took a little break after Woojin happened but I'm back now! I'm gonna finish up posting Kinktober stuff and next month I have a 25 day lineup for smutmas so look forward to that!


End file.
